Organization XIII Drabbles
by Girl With a Pearl Earring
Summary: A set of 20 short selections featuring all of the members of Organization XIII. Length varies anywhere from a single sentence to several paragraphs. No pairings. Rated K plus for one word and a touch of violence.


Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts and Organization XIII is owned by Square Enix and Disney, and I am in no way affliated with either company.

* * *

**1. Xaldin and Roxas: pork**

Xaldin considered himself a relatively patient and reasonable man. He would have to be, after having to deal with the various members of the Organization every day. He could ignore Xigbar's teasing banter easily enough, Vexen's cold analyses about the very nature of life, and Larxene's vaguely disturbing tendency to say rather unsettling things in the middle of his training just to break his concentration. He could even disregard Xemnas's dark brooding and the ringing silences that seemed to follow him wherever he went. But this...

Finally feeling even his own steadfast patience wearing thin, he thrust his spatula aside and demanded, "What do you want?!"

The boy seemed startled, as if he wasn't aware that he had been standing in the same place so long, staring at the stove top with such a deep concentration. "Oh," he hesitated before asking, "What are you making?"

Xaldin glanced back into the pan and poked the tenderloin with his spatula. "Pork." Wasn't it obvious?

The look of confusion on the newest member's face made the unspoken question clear. Xaldin sighed. He had forgotten: Roxas still had no memory of his life before. Of any life. He turned to the other side of the kitchen and quickly retrieved another cut from the icebox before plopping it down in the greasy pan next to the other one. If Roxas didn't remember, then he would have to create a memory for him.

**2. Larxene and Axel: pool**

As she emerged from the depths, spluttering and positively sparking with rage, her carefully arranged hair hanging limply in front of her face, he couldn't help but laugh. And as she hauled herself onto the tiled edge, one hand already bristling with sharp knives with which to cause as much pain to her assailant as possible, he realized that they had at least one thing in common.

**3. Vexen and Zexion: lasted**

It wasn't often that Zexion associated Vexen with the word 'nostalgic'. In fact, this was probably the first time. It was really better suited to Xemnas. This thought alone gave him the urge to kick the scientist back into his normal, if not sometimes annoying, mood.

So when Vexen had finally finished his long winded spiel and looked at Zexion as if waiting for him to confirm all the gloomy topics that had just been discussed, Zexion did entirely the opposite. He offered hope.

With a small smile, he looked at his longtime friend. "We've lasted this long, haven't we?"

**4. Xaldin and Lexaeus: brake**

After surveying the scene in shocked silence, Dilan turned to his companion in open mouthed dismay. Elaeus stood a few moments in thought before offering what he hoped was a comforting statement.

"At least you won't have to worry about buying new brakes now."

**5. Axel and Xemnas: luck**

Xemnas had been surprisingly easy to fool. After being thoroughly questioned about the events that had unfolded in Castle Oblivion, only one more question had been posed: How had he survived?

"Just lucky, I guess."

Saïx had been much more difficult to hide the truth from. Another lengthy questionnaire later, and he had been asked one last, 'unrelated' question: How did the Superior let him off so easily?

"Just lucky, I guess."

**6. Zexion and Lexaeus: cute**

For once in his entire existence (living and non), Zexion was at a loss for words. Even he, a supposed villain, was shocked that someone could do something so appalling, so vile, so absolutely disgusting. Turning to look at his equally shocked comrades, he waited for someone to say something. Surely Axel had a sarcastic remark or Vexen a cold analysis. When neither party moved to speak or do anything but stare, Zexion moved his gaze to Lexaeus who, though wide-eyed and obviously affected, noticed his friend's almost pleading stance and opened his mouth.

"Cute."

**7. Larxene and Xaldin: pet**

"Absolutely not!"

"He's staying."

"What did I just say?!"

Xaldin considered letting the argument progress just to see how far it would go, but with a sigh, he realized Vexen would be the one left embarrassed if it progressed to fighting. Getting between the two members, he held up a hand to the spluttering scientist.

"Let it go, Vexen. After all, it's just a cub."

"Exactly," Larxene chimed in behind him, holding the disgruntled lion cub on eye level with Xaldin, which was an admirable task for her. "Just look at him!" she cooed, moving the cat back and forth in a strange dance.

Pushing her out of his face with a small gust of wind, he moved back to his abandoned book, saying, "Don't make a pet out of it."

**8. Saïx and Lexaeus: heroic**

Saïx could never understand why Lexaeus was known as the Silent Hero. _Silent_ was easy enough; the man never spoke more than a word necessary. But _hero_? What was so heroic about the goals of the Organization? In fact, Saïx would say that their objectives were selfish and slightly villainous. But then again, he thought as he watched the big man carefully leading Naminé down the hallway to her room, maybe even villains could be heroes.

**9. Xaldin and Xigbar: whenever**

That had always been Braig's answer to everything. Even when it came to serious matters, like philosophy or Master Ansem's experiments. When do you want to eat lunch? How often do you think of your family? When should I take the acid off the burner? When are you going to stop being such an unproductive loser?

Therefore, it came as no surprise that when Dilan finally posed the question they were all dreading, how long would it be before they too were engulfed by the same darkness that had swallowed Xehanort?, he shrugged moodily and swaggered through the door, but not before they heard the muttered "Whenever" echoing through the empty room.

**10. Saïx and Roxas: welcomes**

_Well,_ Roxas reflected moodily as he watched Saïx round the corner with a satisfied smirk on his pale face, _everyone had different ways of welcoming newcomers._

**11. Luxord and Vexen: shades**

They were at it again. Not a day went by that Vexen didn't take special pride in flaunting his superior knowledge in the fields of science to anyone who would listen. That 'anyone' was usually Xigbar, who in turn took special pride in flaunting _his_ superior knowledge in the fields of random and useless information.

Luxord sighed into his cup of tea as Vexen leaned back with a rather annoying smugness while eying Xigbar, who appeared deep in thought hunched over in his seat with his eyebrows scrunched together. Just when it seemed that he wouldn't be able to fire a comeback in return, Xigbar suddenly shot out of his seat, his fist stretched triumphantly into the air.

"Ha!" he exclaimed victoriously, "Bet you don't know this one! A person's personality can be determined by their hair color!"

Vexen snorted. "Of all the ludicrous, ridiculous—"

Luxord cut off what would have been a very long, drawn-out spiel with a quiet statement that nevertheless captured the attention of both of the other people in the room. "Appearances can be deceiving."

**12. Larxene and Zexion: hydrogen**

"How, Zexion!" cried Larxene in dismay, gesturing frantically at a small white piece of paper, "_How _is that..._thing_ supposed to represent_ Hyrdrogen_?"

"It's a molecular structure," he explained for the third time, getting slightly aggravated with her. "Perhaps you could've done a better job?"

"Better than this...this..." she trailed off, seemingly at a loss for words to describe the unfortunate little abomination in her hands.

"Maybe if you actually read something useful for a change besides that ridiculous biography, you wouldn't have made us lose," he grumbled, just as annoyed at losing as she was, though he would never admit to it.

Xemnas forcibly cleared his throat in the general direction of the two so that any agrument that would've escalated died before it had a chance to begin. Larxene was forced to content herself with glaring at him and muttering, "You're the worst pictionary partner ever" while the winning team, Axel and Roxas, jumped around the room emitting loud celebratory noises.

**13. Xigbar and Larxene: productivity**

"Well, that was a complete waste of time," she stated in her usual jilted tone as the two of them gazed down into the smoldering remains of what would have been a great place to build the new castle if it hadn't been destroyed moments before by hitherto unseen forces. Xigbar had to admit: it wouldn't have been quite so annoying if they hadn't been searching for this precise spot _all day_ only to have it literally blow up in their faces as soon as they spied it.

"Where to now, oh wise leader?" she asked sarcastically, a bitter smile on her face as she turned to him.

"To the lands of non productiveness, otherwise known as defeat," he grumbled half-heartedly, opening a portal behind him. If he didn't know any better, he might've said she was surprised.

"But what about Xem—?"

"He's fairly familiar with the lands I speak of," he said, a slight smirk beginning to show. "I'm sure he'll be accommodating."

**14. Roxas and Lexaeus: injury**

Axel sighed for what felt like the five hundredth time in an hour. A very long hour, consisting mainly of watching Roxas being soundly beaten by Xaldin and walking around the castle trying to cheer his friend up again. He looked down at the kid, noticing that his face was still a little pink and that he was still muttering under his breath.

"Jeez, Rox," Axel said, pushing lightly on his friend's shoulder, "Learn to let it go. It's not like you got hurt or anything."

"How can I let it go?" Roxas grumbled, shoving Axel's hand off, "I've never been so humiliated since I joined."

Axel stopped, looking up as Lexaeus rounded the corner and passed them with a strange expression on his face. "Be grateful it was only your pride that got injured," he said quietly before walking away.

Roxas watched the big man out of sight, before he heard Axel calling him from around the corner to come look at something. Walking around, he looked through the doorway Axel was motioning toward curiously. It was the infirmary. He remembered seeing Vexen and Zexion carrying an unconscious Larxene here a couple of days ago after a particularly dangerous mission. His mouth moved into a peculiar expression. The curtains surrounding her bed were still in place.

**15. Vexen and Xigbar: enlarge**

"There's something about him I don't trust," Vexen grumbled as he watched the door swing closed after the newest recruit. "I'm almost tempted to say he's worse than Axel."

Zexion allowed a small smile to creep onto his face. "Now, surely you don't mean that."

Instead of responding, Vexen turned to where Xigbar was sprawled out on the couch. "Do you really think it's best to be expanding the Organization to include so many new, and possibly untrustworthy, members?" he asked, his face still showing pronounced dislike.

"Well," drawled the Freeshooter, not bothering to change positions, "Isn't that what you were saying the other day?"

"What?"

"You know," he continued, waving his hands lazily in the air. "About working with test subjects." He sat up straight, folded his hands on his lap, and pulled a very snobby face. "When observing reactions to certain variables in an experiment," he began in an exaggerated version of Vexen's voice, "It is sometimes wise to enlarge the test subject in order to better examine the effects present as a result of the administered variable." Dropping the superior tone and ignoring Vexen's sour expression, he continued, "In other words, making the thing you're observing bigger makes it easier to see any changes." And with that, he lay back down on the couch.

"Enlarging something refers to size, not numbers!" Vexen exclaimed in aggravation. Xigbar's answer was a simple dismissing wave of his hand. As Vexen stormed out, Xigbar and Zexion shared a knowing smile. Sometimes it was just too easy.

**16. Saïx and Xigbar: telling**

Ever since Xemnas had brought back the new recruit, Xigbar had taken an extreme aversion to him. He didn't know what it was about the man, simply that he didn't trust him at all. It didn't help matters that Saïx was constantly poking and prying into every little detail of their lives, former and present. The other members didn't seem half as bothered as he was, a strange occurrence in and of itself. Xemnas found the questions slightly entertaining and innocent, Xaldin simply ignored them, Vexen thought them slightly annoying, Lexaeus mostly found excuses to avoid answering them, and Zexion only answered what he thought was useless information.

One morning, as they were all seven sitting down for a meal, a very rare occurrence for them, the newest member cleared his throat, looking vaguely nervous for some reason. The reason became apparent as he opened his mouth and asked the question. The question he had been pondering ever since his arrival at the castle. The question they all knew to have a dangerous, yet entrancing quality about it. The question they knew not to ask.

For once, Xemnas didn't look very entertained. He looked at Saïx, an unreadable look, before standing and leaving the room in a portal of darkness and without even finishing his grapefruit. Saïx seemed to realize he'd gone too far, but he still had enough nerve left to look at the second-in-command as if still expecting an answer.

Xigbar drained his orange juice, sighed, stretched, and stood up before saying, almost too quietly to hear, "Now that would be telling."

**17. Xigbar and Xemnas: informality**

Xemnas had always been a natural leader, even in his days as Xehanort. The others looked up to him, followed him, and feared him. There was little the others could do to bring him down to their level, to make him, somehow, less _superior_. But when a title was created for each member, when that word was the only way they could address him, even the small informality of a name was taken away.

**18. Lexaeus and Luxord: publication**

"I should make a book out of all the words I've learned because of the Superior," joked Luxord, holding out the mission objective card for his partner to read.

"I might have a few additions to make to that," murmured Lexaeus as he pocketed the card with a hint of a smile.

**19. Demyx and Lexaeus: acquire**

Demyx sighed with barely restrained frustration as he read the card Lexaeus had handed to him. "Superior," he said, catching the attention of his leader. "Not to seem rude, but what the hell does that mean?" he asked, gesturing to a word on the card.

Xemnas frowned deeply before snatching the paper back and reading, "Agglomerate. 'To gather, to acquire'. Clear enough, Number Nine?"

"Yes sir," he replied hastily, immediately regretting his words from before. He hurried outside, followed by Lexaeus, who was scribbling something down in a small book filled with entries written in at least twelve different hands.

**20. Demyx and Xaldin: single**

Sharing a thought for perhaps the only time in their lives, Numbers Three and Nine sighed simultaneously. _Baseball sucks._

* * *

A/N: Just some things to say about some (or most) of these. Feel free to skip if you'd like.

2. Demyx was the one who pushed her in the pool (accidentally of course). Axel is just content as a spectator.

4. The wrecked machinery was Dilan's brand new gummi ship. It will be missed.

6. This is supposed to represent the way some people have a tendency to be sarcastic when something horrible happens. That way it makes it somehow less horrible. And I have no idea what they're actually looking at, use your imaginations.

10. Again, use your imagination.

11. 'Shades', the prompt word, is supposed to refer to the different shades of blond hair that Luxord and Vexen have, in case you didn't understand.

12. I just want to say that I would pay big money to see a game of pictionary with the whole Organization.

15. The 'newest recruit' mentioned isn't Roxas. Six guesses who it is.

16. Imagination works wonders!

18. If you don't get it, watch the scene where Sora first meets Demyx. He reads his mission card (obviously written by Xemnas) out loud. It's pretty amusing.

19. The small book Lexaeus is writing in is from drabble #18.

20. Single as in "hitting a single" in baseball, get it?

Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
